


Like a Virgin

by Cheree_Cargill



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: Young Cadet Spock has never been with a woman ... but his roommates intend to solve that problem.





	Like a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> The Star Trek characters are copyright by Paramount Studios. The rest of the story is copyright (c) 1999 by Cheree Cargill. This is rated NC17.

 

Spock looked up from the study pad as a light knock sounded on the door to his quarters. "Come in," he said.

The door slid open to admit a young human female, blonde, green-eyed, and dressed in off‑duty casual wear, a pullover shirt, shorts and sandals. "Am I disturbing you?" she asked.

"No, not at all," the eighteen-year-old Starfleet cadet answered. He himself was also dressed in civilian clothing, a long-sleeved dark gray sweater and exercise pants, cotton socks but no shoes. Pushing back his chair, he stood. "I am pleased to see you, Marisa," he continued. "I wanted to tell you once more how much I enjoyed our ... date ... Saturday evening."

The appointment with the beautiful female cadet had been arranged by his three roommates. Marisa had taken him to a popular holoshow that was currently the rage and afterwards they had walked in the moonlight along the lake, talking. Spock had found himself unaccountably drawn to the girl. Being with her made him feel strange inside and made his body react in ways he was not entirely comfortable with.

"It was fun," she smiled, gliding up next to him and letting her gaze slide up to his face. Standing, he towered over her, reed slim but already showing the alien strength of his Vulcan heritage. "Where are the guys?"

"They went to a football game," Spock answered, allowing himself to indulge in the close scrutiny of her face. He found her extremely beautiful and her attraction to him intrigued him.

"What kind of football? American type football or soccer?" she asked.

"Um ... the type in which two teams kick a round white ball with the intent of getting it past their opponent."

"Soccer," she decided, moving a bit closer. "Why didn't you go?"

"I have little interest in Earth sports," he replied, feeling an incipient tingle building throughout his body at her nearness. His mouth felt dry and his pulse seemed to have increased. "Why are you here?"

"I wondered if you could help me with an astrogation problem," she said softly. "It's for class tomorrow and I can't seem to solve it."

"Yes, I would be happy to do that," he responded and motioned her to his study desk. She pulled a chair very close to him and they bent over the homework.

After a while, Spock realized that Marisa had slid her arm along the back of his chair and was leaning against his shoulder. Then her hand slipped up his back to rest lightly on the nape of his neck and her fingers began to ever-so-gently ruffle the dark hair along his collar. He glanced at her, the tingle gaining energy.

"I thought you came here to study," he commented.

"I'm tired of astrogation," she murmured, bringing her other hand up to trail her fingertips along the edge of his ear. "Do all Vulcans have pointed ears?"

"Yes." Her touch tickled, but his ear was not where he was feeling a response growing.

She let her fingertips move softly down over the close-cut black hair of his sideburn, across his cheek and to his lips. "I think pointed ears are incredibly sexy," she whispered.

That caused a little pulse of excitement to surge through him, but he only lifted an eyebrow and answered, "Indeed? What else do you find 'sexy' about Vulcans?"

Her hand slipped back up his neck and tickled his earlobe. "Oh, lots and lots. Tell me... Do Vulcan young people date?"

"We have social gatherings. I would not label them 'dates', however." Spock was enjoying this verbal play immensely. He had only recently been introduced to Marisa Connelly by his roommates here at the Academy and it had surprised him how much the young woman had responded to him. It surprised him even more how much he responded to _her_.

"Do Vulcan girls like to kiss?" she asked softly, lifting her face up in obvious invitation.

His heart was definitely beating faster than normal. "I do not believe that kissing is a commonly followed custom."

"Okay ... so, do _you_ like to kiss?"

"I cannot answer that," he replied huskily. "I have never kissed anyone."

"Then we better do something about that," Marisa replied and pulled him closer until their lips met. The action startled Spock but he didn't pull away, instead blinking in surprise at Marisa's lovely face an inch away from his.

When she lifted her head, she regarded him in a sultry manner. "Not bad for a first try, but like everything, it takes practice. Close your eyes this time. Concentrate on what you're feeling. Again..." And once more her mouth moved to press hotly against his.

This time he responded more, obediently closing his eyes and focusing on the sensation. It was extraordinary. Her lips were moist and sweet, moving softly atop his. It invoked an answering response as nerve endings were stimulated and teased.

Almost of their own accord, he felt his arms sliding around her and pulling her against him. He felt her tongue softly seeking entry between his lips and almost instinctively he allowed her in. As their kiss deepened, his tongue hesitantly touched against hers, tasting the mustiness of her mouth, venturing to graze against the hard enamel of her teeth. The tactile sensation was causing the odd urgency pulsing through his body to gain even more power.

She pulled away slightly and commented, "That was definitely better. A little more practice and I think you might be ready to lesson two."

"What is that?" he asked muzzily, wanting to feel more of the delightful stimulation, leaning back into her intoxicating mouth. Growing bolder, he slipped his tongue between her lips, fencing with hers to his increasing excitement.

She let him kiss her again, running her fingers up through his short dark hair, feeling the silky texture of it against her palms. When she broke away and guided his lips down to her throat, she whispered, "Make love to me, Spock."

He lifted his face to stare at her, his heart pounding. "What do you mean?"

"Love me," she repeated, pulling him back to her lips. "I want you, Spock."

"You mean ... have ... sex with you?" He could scarcely get the words out. "Here? Now?"

"Yes!" Her mouth found his again and she pressed against him in a deep, passionate kiss.

The urgency had become an insistent throb and it was centered at the base of his torso. He shifted uncomfortably to ease the increasing pressure there. He knew what was happening. He'd had erections before, but never in circumstances like this. Until such time as he underwent _pon_ _farr_ , he had never expected to have an opportunity to engage in sexual intercourse, much less have a woman practically demand it of him. His mind told him that such an emotional situation was not logical, but other parts of his anatomy seemed to be ruling his behavior at the moment.

Still, he pulled back a little. "I'm not sure we should," he murmured. "If someone should enter..."

"No one is going to come in and catch us, Spock," she answered, smiling. "I hung the 'do not disturb' sign out when I came in." It was not a literal sign, he knew, but a signal his roommates used -- a scarf draped across a doorknob.

His dark brows went up in surprise. "Then you had planned this when you arrived!"

"I've been planning it for days," she whispered, sinking against him once more. "I want to love you, Spock..." Her mouth met his yet again and for several more minutes they were lost in increasingly impassioned kisses.

When he came up for air, he still looked troubled. "Marisa ... I should tell you ... I've never... I mean, this is the first..."

"It's okay, it's okay," she assured him, breathing her sweet breath against his lips. "I know how. I'll show you."

She stood and tugged him to his feet, then led him to the bed in his corner of the room he shared with three other cadets. Pausing beside it, she took a cross-handed grip on the hem of her shirt and peeled it up over her head. Then she pushed her shorts down over her hips, letting them fall to her ankles. She stepped out of them, leaving her clad only in her satiny white bra and panties.

The young Vulcan was finding it difficult to breathe as he stared at her, at the mounds of her breasts and the long smooth sweep of her legs. His arousal pulsed up even harder at the sight of her and he made himself drag his gaze back to her face.

"Now you," she said softly. He didn't move for a moment so she prompted him, "Your clothes..."

With shaking hands, he got out of his sweater but could go no farther because she sank against him, running her fingers up over the muscles of his chest. "I've wondered if you were that color all over," she giggled softly.

"What color?" he answered.

"I don't know ... the color of your skin. It's kind of ... green, isn't it?"

"I have green blood. All Vulcans do," he managed to say.

"I like it," she answered and planted a kiss in the hollow of his chest, sucking lightly for a moment and then running the tip of her tongue up through the dark hair nestled there. "Are you that color _all_ over?" Her hands slid down his back to rest on his buttocks.

He closed his eyes and gasped. "Marisa, don't do that," he said.

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"I like it very much," he answered. "But I think you are arousing me faster than you intend."

"Okay." She gave him another soft kiss then slid her hands down to the waistband of his exercise pants. "Now, these..." She tugged at them, pulling them down but leaving his undershorts in place. Kneeling before him, she helped him get them off and took his socks with them.

Spock suddenly felt very naked before her, clad only in his briefs and with a very conspicuous protrusion demanding attention. But Marisa simply stood back up and reached behind her back to unseal the catch on her bra. Still gazing into his eyes, she let it slip, revealing her perfect breasts. Then she slid her panties down over her hips and let them drop.

Spock felt a surge of excitement jolt through him at the sight of her. Smiling, she came into his arms, her warm skin pressing full-length against his. The sensation was astonishing and he could not keep his insistent manhood from pulsing against her. In fact, it was becoming difficult to retain control.

Kissing him once more long and lazily, she looked up adoringly into his dark eyes and whispered, "Take them off, Spock, and get into bed now."

He was ready and his briefs quickly joined the rest of his clothing. She flipped back the blanket and they slipped in between the sheets. Awkwardly, he realized he didn't know the proper position he should get into, but she lay back and pulled him into her arms.

"Just let yourself go and do whatever feels good," she murmured. "Kiss me ... touch me ... whatever you like."

The cornucopia of delights that _that_ left open nearly overwhelmed him and he nervously began with a tentative kiss to her bared throat. Her pulse shivered against his lips and he moved down to her collarbone, and then lower. There he paused uncertainly, confronted by the tantalizing sight of her beautiful, rosy-tipped breasts.

"Yes, Spock," she whispered and he reached out a hand to gently stroke the pillow-soft mound. Letting his fingertips trail along and around her breast, they ended on the peak of her nipple, hardening and extending beneath his touch. He rolled the firm nub with his fingertip and she gave a soft moan.

Gaining confidence, he did something he'd overheard his roommates talking about that they found pleasurable. He bent and brought his lips down to kiss her nipple. Her reaction indicated that she found it very pleasurable too, so he repeated the action, then opened his mouth and gently sucked at the warm, rigid flesh. She groaned and arched up against him, one hand splayed across his back, the other cradling the back of his head, keeping him where he was.

"Do the other one," she moaned and he immediately switched to her other breast, continuing with enthusiasm. After a minute, though, she gently pushed him away. "Softly," she said. "You're getting carried away."

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, but come back up here." He shifted until they lay face to face once more, moving back into one another's arms and bringing their lips together in increasing passion.

Her skin was growing moist and hot as they pressed together. She slid one leg up and rested it on his thigh. "Now touch me," she whispered. Unsure what she meant, he hesitated. "Give me your hand," she instructed. He did and she drew it down between them, down her stomach and to the forbidden region between her legs.

Nervously, he let his fingertips glide along the intriguing textures and landscapes that he found there. He had never thought about what a woman would be like _there_ and he found that his excitement was accelerating rapidly. She was hot and wet and slick, quivering, and he hesitantly explored farther. His fingers pressed into folds and valleys, finding the source of her heat, then trailing up until they met a small firm mound of flesh.

As soon as he touched it, she gasped and arched against him. Startled, he jerked his hand away, afraid he had hurt her, but she moaned and closed her eyes, throwing her head back. "Oh, yes! Oh, please, keep going. Don't stop!"

He swallowed and returned his fingers to their previous location. As he gently stroked and massaged her, she began to pant and writhe, clutching him hard, her fingers digging into his back. And then she spasmed against him, barely suppressing a cry. Suddenly, he understood. He'd given her an orgasm! Simply by touching her!

His erection was so swollen now as to be painful. Suckling her breasts and then touching her had nearly brought him to the point of climax and he felt that he could not wait any longer. To do so would be to risk a complete loss of control before he was able to enter her. The urgency radiating through his body told her the same thing and she rolled onto her back, taking him with her.

"Now, Spock," she whispered. Eagerly, almost frantically, he moved into position above her but then paused, peering into her intriguing green eyes.

"Are you sure? Are you ready?" Despite his need, he wanted to make certain that she was prepared. He couldn't tell. He'd never done this before.

In answer, she reached down between them and gently grasped his throbbing shaft and guided him into place. As soon as he sank into the well of her heat and moisture, instinct took over. As she released him, he braced himself and shoved his hips forward. Immediately he was buried completely within her.

The sensation took his breath away for a few seconds. He'd never imagined what it would feel like but had certainly never envisioned this. Every centimeter of his engorged organ was being enveloped and squeezed by the hot, wet glove of her body. It was indescribable! His hips began to move of their own volition and this only served to increase the rapturous feeling tenfold.

Closing his eyes, he bent his face into her hair and slipped his hands beneath her shoulders, allowing the primal rhythm to control his movements. Holding him close, Marisa lay back with a smile and gave herself fully to the urgency of his thrusts.

His body knew exactly what to do now and he abandoned reason in favor of pure emotion and instinct, pure sensation and pleasure. All he could focus on was the building pressure in his groin, the escalating need to get deeper and deeper into her body, the feeling that he was about to explode.

And suddenly it was as if something had turned loose inside him, as if a tightly drawn spring had abruptly released. Paradoxically, every muscle in his groin seemed to contract simultaneously and all his nerve endings suddenly screamed with profound stimulation as, in the next instant, he erupted into her depths, hot liquid gushing from him in uncontrollable spurts.

He couldn't help it. It caught him by surprise and he gave an involuntary cry at the intensity of it. Marisa didn't seem to notice. She was lost in the rapture of her own orgasm, gripping his hard body to hers, arching her back up beneath him.

And then the sensation slacked off and the spasms of ejaculation stopped. Marisa relaxed and collapsed, eyes closed, sighing deeply.

For a long time, Spock lay atop her stunned, still within her, although his penis was rapidly deflating to its usual size. His entire body trembled with enervation and his mind whirled in chaos as he attempted to sort out all the sensations and emotions he had felt -- what her body had felt like ... what _his_ body had felt like. It was simply the most incredible thing he'd ever experienced. No wonder his human friends were so obsessed with sex! He'd had no idea it was like this!

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, mischief sparkling in the green depths. "Congratulations, Spock," she said softly. "You are officially no longer a virgin! Oh, gee, that was _good_." She shuddered as the last throes of orgasm rippled through her. Then she put her hand flat against his chest and pushed. "Get off me for a moment. I can't breathe."

"Oh, I am sorry!" Shakily, he lifted himself off her body and moved to one side, letting himself back down with his body snuggled against hers on the narrow bunk. He lay peering closely at her face, drinking in her features. "That was extraordinary, Marisa," he said in a low voice. "I can understand now why humans are so preoccupied with mating."

She giggled. "We didn't _mate_ , Spock. We made love. Jody, Frank and Ling would undoubtedly call it something that isn't mentioned in polite company."

"You mean fucking. Screwing. Humping."

She laughed out loud, shocked that such language was coming from the unfailingly well-‑mannered and formal young Vulcan. Undaunted, Spock went on, "Banging. Balling. Dicking. Let's see ... what else?"

"I get the picture!"

"Um ... doggie-style. Sixty-nine. Sucking. Eating. Going down--"

"Stop! Stop!" Marisa was positively shaking with laughter, tears beginning to come to her eyes. "Good grief! Don't they talk about anything but sex?"

"Not often," Spock answered. "It _does_ seem to be a major topic of conversation with my roommates. Jody has an amazing collection of pornographic material stashed in places that he imagines are secret. I suspect that they will be unearthed eventually during inspection."

"Why, that horny little--" Marisa grinned up at the handsome young man leaning over her, his cap of black hair disheveled, his dark exotic eyes soft and fathomless. She reached up and ran a hand over his shoulder and down his arm, then trailed her fingertips across the sculptured muscles and crisp hair of his chest. She liked looking at him like this and the sensation of his hot, bare skin pressing full-length against her stirred something deep within her once more.

Her eyes narrowed a bit as a sly look came over her face. "Speaking of ... are you?"

"What?" he asked, puzzled.

"Horny."

"If you mean, do I wish to engage in sex once again ... the answer is yes." At the mere thought of once more experiencing the euphoric joining, Spock felt his body respond in excitement.

Marisa felt it as well and turned on her side to face him, slipping her arm around him. "Good," she whispered. "We've got a couple of hours before the guys get back. I don't want to waste a minute of it!"

* * *

Spock was absorbed in writing a paper for his temporal mechanics class when a commotion in the hallway signaled the return of his human roommates. As the three young men bustled in, chatting loudly about various points of the game they'd attended, Cadet Jody Fisher paused and stared pointedly at his Vulcan friend.

"Still cracking the ol' books! Man, don't you ever take a break?"

Spock looked up, a placid expression on his face. "Of course I do. But I have several assignments that are due tomorrow."

Jody glanced slyly at the other two and continued, "So, you just been sitting here studying the whole time we were gone?"

"No," Spock answered. "Marisa came by with a problem in astrogation."

"Oh ... so Marisa came by, eh?" Jody responded, barely suppressing a snicker. "Did you get the problem solved?"

Spock tilted his head slightly and one eyebrow twitched a little higher than the other. "Marisa does not need my help in astrogation, Jody. You know as well as I do that she has a Cochrane Scholarship in Astronavigation and Quantum Physics. Indeed, I believe that she tutors upperclassmen in the subject."

"Well, in that case, what do you suppose she wanted?" Jody prodded, while Frank and Ling stifled laughter behind his back.

Spock studied his roommates with an appraising eye and laced his fingers together before him on the desk. Marisa had told him before she left that Jody was behind their meeting and sexual encounter. He simply had not been able to resist temptation when he'd learned that the young Vulcan had never been with a woman sexually. Spock had decided to make his friend squirm in retaliation.

Looking as unemotional as he could, Spock answered, "I really have no idea. She _did_ make some oblique remarks that led me to believe she was interested in me sexually, but after I explained that I will be entering a Vulcan monastery once I return home, she seemed to lose interest and went on her way."

Jody's glib expression faltered. "What? You never said anything about becoming a monk. What about your obligation to Starfleet?"

"Oh, I intend to fulfill my duty there. I am, after all, obligated to serve at least 20 years before retirement," Spock answered calmly. "Once that duty is over, however, I will return to Vulcan and undergo the Discipline of Kohlinahr with the Masters of Gol."

Now Jody was looking skeptical. "Come on now, Spock. You're pulling my leg."

The Vulcan looked slightly offended. "I assure you, I am not. Please feel free to investigate Vulcan spiritual life and you will find that many young Vulcan men undertake such a course of action."

Jody exchanged disappointed looks with Frank and Ling. "So ... you're not interested in Marisa at all?"

"Oh, no, I never said _that_. I find her a fascinating conversationalist," Spock replied. "We had a most stimulating encounter this evening. We plan to meet again Saturday evening to attend a lecture in particle dynamics."

"Sounds ... fascinating."

"Indeed. I expect it to be a thoroughly arousing and educational evening," Spock answered. "Now, if you don't mind, I really _must_ return to my studies."

"Yeah. Sure. Fine." Jody turned away and went to flop down on his bunk. Frank and Ling shrugged and went to check the kitchenette for something to eat.

Spock glanced at the three of them and smiled to himself in amusement, then went back to his homework.

THE END


End file.
